Competence Immortal
by April Lauren
Summary: A story centered around Queen Amidala's decoy, Sabe. It follows her life from Epi. I and then goes beyond. It will include a subtle SabeObi-Wan romance with time.
1. Default Chapter

I

Her voice and narrow chin,  
Her grave small lovely head,  
Seemed half the meaning  
Of the words she said.  
- Walter de la Mare

_She called upon me, and I could not refuse..._

They stood before each other; similar in stature, figure, and appearance - one might mistake them for twin sisters - yet their expressions were as different as the two individual beings that they were.

Padme's dark eyes searched Sabe's own dark eyes, " I do not have the political savvy that would be needed in the position. You need more than appearance, why do you ask me?" Sabe gave her reply, after much silence that was spent in contemplative thought.

" Because there is no one I trust more than you Sabe," Padme replied with a simple, straightforward truth that was habitual to her.

Sabe's incredulous face flickered into a soft expression, she lowered her head and bowed, " I am at your service my lady."

They were girls upon the verge of womanhood. But they did not wait for time, some had grown up, and others forced themselves to now do so; the fourteen-year-old queen and her handmaidens of similar ages. It was a curious nomination and election in any galaxy; and the planet of Naboo was either extremely progressive or had a disturbed view of childhood labor. Although the galaxy was unsure of which it was, it was all united in the feeling of curiosity. All would observe how this term would be handled.

So thus the pressure upon these young women was heavy, yet they do say that diamonds are made under pressure.

On the day of Padme's inauguration, the people of the lush planet of Naboo found their newly elected Queen's speech to be more than satisfactory. Behind the Queen graced her handmaidens, five in total, their faces shadowed and their identities elusive as they were always to be throughout this term. Always hidden, yet always there. Queen Amidala was to be the nation's strength and support; but the handmaidens were to be the Queen's stability.

Naboo is a planet that is deceiving. In appearance it looks as a paradise, the land is lush and exotic. The city of Theed's architectural elements boast of the renaissance of man's creativity. The land holds with democracy, and its politics aim for a Utopia - even if it is ever elusive. Yet this land held a darker side. Its people were intelligent and gracious in their thinking, but yet ever secretive. It was a planet of pride, of a certain aloof nature, and even of deceit. All of which probably stemmed from the need for armour. The planet was small, and it used secrets to protect itself. If the galaxy was unaware of this young queen's true identity, the handmaidens were yet more elusive. These young women had to be hidden and had to put away all individuality as long as the term lasted. It was vital. It was why Padme had taken such an excessive amount of time, or so the court thought, of choosing those who were to be her handmaidens. It was why Sabe was chosen last - her position begged for something even more demanding.

To those of the court she was an odd choice. She looked strikingly similar to the Queen, but to anyone's knowledge she had never even stepped into a political forum before. But that, Padme insisted, was the reason she was perfect for the job. She was thoroughly uncorrupted.

The greater reason, of which Padme did not speak, was of friendship. The two girls had known each other since infancy, and despite their differences they had bonded. They understood each other. When working together, they were united with a subtle, but forcible, strength.

In the throne room, in a chair closest to the queen, her eyes could not be seen. Yet she could see everything that made up that area of the palace. Everyday her eyes closely observed the details that threaded this political life. She absorbed it, trying to learn without action or practice.

She did not find her position unpleasant, from her chair there was no pressure or burden. She was invisible, a masked creature. It was much easier to observe than to be the one being observed. She was certain she could come to understand things better this way. Her mind, if it wanted to, could race with accuracy upon thoughts and grasp them easily. It wanted to now.

Her story was like many stories. She had a little brother, and he died when she was seven. Her mother turned to drink. In the midst of a turbulent homestead her father tried to care for her, but he was a busy man.

No one would think, even those who lived in Theed, that such realism existed in their fairy-tale setting of a home. But that was Naboo; it was hidden behind a mask. In her mind it played off that word, irony.

She was born headstrong, mischievous, and full of creativity. But all of that was hidden under a cloak of premature age. She had always been the one forced to grow up quickly. The fact that she often retreated to Padme's home made sense. It was there she was allowed to release these feelings she was born with. While Sabe's home was the illusion, Padme's home was the portrait. It was a place on Naboo that actually represented the landscape, it was ideal. Padme prospered under such a roof, it was in part what made her so proficient in politics, and Sabe had watched all of that with great interest - she was always the one watching.

As she watched now, taking in Padme's actions, sayings, and reactions to the court and political world. She felt like an actress preparing for a role.

" Did they present reasons for the blockade?" Queen Amidala was questioning.

Hidden in the shadows she pondered this meeting...Her naivety with regards to politics was already starting to fade away...

This was the friend. This was the handmaiden. This was the decoy. This was Sabe.


	2. II

II

A star looks down at me,  
And says: "Here I and you  
Stand, each in our degree:  
What do you mean to do-  
Mean to do?"

I say: " For all I know  
Wait, and let Time go by,  
Till my change come." - "Just so,"  
The star says; " So mean I -  
So mean I."  
- Thomas Hardy

_Change is inevitable: All I can do is ask myself, am I ready?_

It is easy to think time comes quickly. For we often wish things not come in life more than we wish for things to come. It is always the former that rushes.

Sabe lost control of her plate carrying official documents and they scattered to the floor. Sio Bibble looked disapprovingly and the Queen laughed. It is unfortunate to be at that age were the body is growing so quickly that coordination is pressed to keep up. It is unfortunate that the only ones who remember this are those of the same age. Under her cloak, the trace of an amused smile could be seen, and it was given to the Queen; there was a shared amusement between the two despite there being a reason for embarrassment.

" Not bad," Captain Panaka's voice echoed across the room to her. The muscular man stood up and walked over to her target. He adjusted it so that it was smaller. As Captain of the Guard and the Queen's Chief Protector, he was concerned with overseeing the training of the handmaidens himself. He spent many long hours with them all. He was a relentless and strict drill sergeant when he had to be. It was why he was perfect for the job. " Let us see if you can hit that, " He nodded towards the now adjusted target.

Sabe lifted her weapon. Her eyes were narrowed and she knew where to aim. She felt the gun and controlled it. With a shot she hit her target. She could hear Captain Panaka's approval. She was getting better. With tedious hours of practice had come an understanding of the weapon. " Now run twenty laps, " He ordered. That was her reward. She forced her legs to go, and could feel perspiration already seeping onto her skin.

Time flashed forward; training disappeared and action took over. There she was being fitted for her appearance as queen. Time had only given her a mere glance.

Sabe made sure that her makeup was liberally applied. Rabe helped her. Padme watched as her decoy prepared in their, the handmaiden and queens', quarters. It was the one area that the invaders had not yet reached. " This seems such like such a petty reason for war," Padme spoke quietly to no one in particular.

Sabe sensed the sad lilt to her voice, and she looked at her friend. She had barely stepped into the shoes of a Queen and already Sabe noticed there were traces of circles under the eyes, " That would be because it is a petty reason for war," Sabe agreed, " Why would they care to protest using this planet? It does not make sense." She felt like there was some sort of underhanded conspiracy, and conundrum amongst these desperate actions; as if the claims were as shrouded as she herself always was. It was hidden, it seemed everything always reverted back to the hidden. But if anyone else, even Padme, felt the same way, they never spoke of it.

Padme shook her head, and pulled her mind back into focus, away from her clouded thoughts, " Whatever they want we must not give in," She replied with determination.

All of her handmaidens looked at her, they agreed. Despite the situation, as Padme surveyed them all, she felt a smile come to her face. Captain Panaka abruptly entered, he was panting a bit and that was rare for him, " They are coming."

The handmaidens stood together. Finding strength by uniting together. Sabe shot Padme a look of assurance, and Padme absorbed it as one long thirsty. The sound of an approaching footsteps grew louder, as they all stood together silently.

It was an exhibition she prayed she executed to perfection, for only perfection was going to survive in this case. Sabe's self confidence was equal to most girls her age, and that was not particularly large. But she could act, and she knew it. It was easy to pretend to be something she was not. For playacting was little more than hiding.

She was never Sabe, and she never had a private moment alone.

They were on Tatooine, and as she was the Queen no one ever left her even for a mere moment. She did not do much she felt as the feigned Queen. But what could she do? The most she had done was interpret Padme's wishes to explore the planet and act upon them. The younger jedi, an Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Panaka were the active ones in a rather inactive position. Padme took command, of which Sabe should do if she was to _be_ Padme. But then the position of Queen Amidala was clear, and it was to stay under the watchful eye of the guards and handmaidens. It was odd. There was conflict in the situation, and an understanding the part - who she was supposed to be - was slightly confused.

When Padme left, Sabe could not decide if it would be beneficial or particularly tedious without her. For without Padme she could force herself into thinking she was Queen Amidala with greater ease, as there was no distraction. One the other hand she could easily take a political misstep. Her decisions were going to have to depend upon instinct.

One thing was for certain, the life of the Queen was a lonely one despite having constant companions. As Queen everyone regarded you as something aloof. It was rather uncomfortable and she made a mental note to make sure Padme would not feel as uncomfortable in this position.

" Have we heard nothing from Naboo?" She asked a bit impatiently of the younger Jedi who had just walked into the ship's 'throne room'.

" Nothing," He replied. " But as soon as anything is picked up, you shall know. As it is, we have to be wary of anything that comes from that planet."

" Agreed." The jedi came across as a bit arrogant. But he seemed controlled and fully together in this situation, and that she respected. " Have we heard anything from Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

The Jedi nodded, " He has found an hyperdrive, but is now searching for the funds to secure it."

"The planet does not then accept Republic Ditaries I assume?"

He nodded, " Unfortunately so."

It was a difficult situation, she could see that. There was nothing they could give, and furthermore if they did anything drastic they would draw attention to themselves; that was the last thing they needed. She waited for the Jedi to divulge Master Qui-Gon's plan, but he did not do so. He remained silent as he sat down with his eyebrows knitted together in thought. Either he did not know, or he did not wish her to know the plan. If the latter was the case she would not question him. It did not matter, the Queen would know the plan as the Queen was somewhere else. He was defied either way.

Still..." It is a good thing I have such faith in the Jedi and their Order," She spoke with a small smile.

He looked up from her reverie and stared at her with interest, a bit taken aback, " We are honored to have your trust."

Her smile grew wider, in a way it was a bit mocking. " It is said that they are also gentlemen, I am glad to see reports are true." She was good at subtle implications, and the fact that he was hiding something from her she wanted him to know.

It seemed that he did get the picture, and he observed her closely now. The more he did so, the more her confidence faded. She began to feel as if he could see right through her disguise, she felt like he knew her and that nothing could be hidden from him just as he could not hide anything from her. She began to doubt herself. It was too forward of her. Padme would have been more diplomatic. She could sense Captain Panaka watching her every move tensely now. He was worried. She forced her gaze forward and held it high, focusing again upon all of Padme's manners.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was slightly suspicious, but what exactly he was suspicious of he could not have articulated at that time. He just sensed...something. When he had first laid eyes upon the Queen and her wardrobe, in particular the black, feathered dress she currently graced, he thought it the most ridiculous thing he had ever come across. But upon closer observation, he came to understand that the wardrobe was in fact clever. It was heavy and shrouded, it almost acted the part of a mask to keep something hidden. Although what was hidden remained a so. But it was the least of his worries. All he needed to know in the meantime was that the Queen demanded information and a quick-tongue. He would have to keep up the task of providing her with both. She had a maturity well beyond her fourteen years, little stature and frame. But then she would not have been elected queen if she had not.


	3. III

**III**

Under the clouds of the night,  
I walk toward the clearing  
In a slivery burst, I see it,  
the moon

It wears the veils of  
eternity  
Its halo embrace  
the stars, my moon  
- Anna-Lena Strasse

_Wisdom has to be accompanied by a friend, and that friend is time..._

The R2 unit seemed to like her, and it was the first to warn her of an attack. The R2 unit burst into the room where she and the handmaidens were sleeping. Sabe's make-up was removed, her black hair was loose over her face, but there was nothing to be done. They all jumped out of their beds. Rabe handed her a pistol, and then ran to the doorway with Eirtae carrying their own pistols to guard against what may enter.

Sirens were now screaming throughout the ship as Sabe hurried to wrap a gown around her nightdress. Then, just as quickly, the sirens abruptly stopped. There was quiet. " Rabe, I think now is a good time to reconnoiter," She spoke. Rabe nodded in agreement and walked out of the door. Sabe put a belt around her waist, and placed her pistol in it.

Rabe returned with Captain Panaka, " Some Tuskin Raiders attacked us m'lady, but the jedi took care of them pretty quickly. They might attack again, so security measures are being taken and a better watch being put up."

Sabe nodded, " Good." She continued, " It appears we are not at a lost for excitement. As it is, thank you Captain Panaka for your work and diligence. Thank the jedi for me as well."

The Captain was just about to bow and comment that her reserve as a decoy was so far was serving her well, but a flash of brown startled the group as a Tuskin Raider fell upon the Captain. Rabe shot him down before he could get far. The sirens went off again and more brown entered the room. Sabe held her gun aimed at the door ready to shoot down more. Yet instead of brown, a flash of blue moved with a speed that brought down the tuskin raiders in a mere second. There was quiet again as the jedi stood up breathing only slightly heavily, as if the exercise had not affect him at all. All eyes in the room now turned upon her, some were glances of worry, others were of curiosity.

She was without her physical mask, but she was not without her mental one. She was determined not to appear disconcerted at being seen, for she was still queen in their minds. Obi-Wan noted that she looked even more like a child without her make-up and towering headdress. She could not be above fifteen, if that. She looked delicate, and Obi-Wan pitied her in that moment. But she did not wish to be pitied. Her black hair was sheltering part of her face, but the eyes that flashed through her hair spoke of determination. Her little frame was poised and her chin was held high. " Thank you master jedi," she spoke, " Your service has been invaluable. But a second attack, and in the chamber, is too much of a surprise for one night."

She was holding her own, that was certain, he thought. " I agree, and I apologize," he returned. " The first attack acted as decoy, and I made the mistake of not recognizing it. A mistake a jedi should not make so easily."

He was penitent despite his pride. But as far as she was concerned his pride would have to suffer again if she could help it. She nodded toward him and he left. She mulled over his comments about the 'decoy' attack, and began to wonder once again if he knew. As if reading her thoughts, Panaka spoke, " I do not think he knows."

Sabe nodded, her eyes now letting down their shield slightly, and she sighed, " Then Padme remains sheltered, or so we hope," She told him.

Panaka nodded, " Yes, so we hope while she is out there."

She looked out over the city of Coruscant; they had made it. She was back in her typical handmaiden garb. The day had been full, as everyday was. But now night had fallen, and for the first time since they had left Naboo, she was allowed to herself and her own thoughts. Everyone was asleep save for her. She liked the night, there was something haunting about it that appealed to her, and she could not help but be attracted to it.

" Sabe," She apparently was not the only one awake, she turned her head and saw Padme enter the room. " What is keeping you up?" She inquired of her handmaiden.

" I could ask the same thing of you," Sabe quietly countered.

" I was thirsty," Padme explained of herself, " Now it is your turn."

" I do not require that much sleep. My biological clock is off," She replied getting mistress a glass of water, " I think I am part nocturnal."

Padme took the glass, " Well, do you mind if I join you?"

" Of course not, " Sabe shook her head, surprised at the question.

Looking out over the planet with Sabe, Padme watched the still congested traffic, " This is your planet Sabe. They do not sleep here either."

Sabe took note of the circles under Padme's eyes. They had recently formed, for they were not always there. Sabe understood Padme's thoughts, for taking on the cloak of queen had given her greater insight into the burdens Padme took upon herself. Padme was wondering if in the move for a vote of 'no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum she had chosen correctly. That was what was keeping her up despite the 'thirsty' excuse. " There really was nothing else you could have done, there was no other path to take. It all led to a dead end," She told Padme. " If you had not done so, action would have been even more delayed than it has. Our small planet cannot risk that. You know this. Our actions define us, but the motive behind actions even more so, and this was done with the best intentions."

Padme looked at her handmaiden, hardly surprised at the sudden speech, " But was it wise?"

Sabe shook her head, " Who is to say? The present is never one to reveal anything, only time will tell. But I am behind believing time will reveal that it was the right course."

The corners of Padme's mouth rose a little, " Thank you Sabe...You have changed greatly." She refocused the subject, and turned it toward her secretive handmaiden who had always only cared for her own, Padme's, well-being. It was a rare trait and it was time that it was recognized.

Sabe smiled a bit wryly, as was habitual to her, " I think we are both older than we should be."

Padme nodded, " We have had to be." She then asked, " What happened on Tatooine?"

" Nothing of very great consequence aside from the message from Governor Sio Bibble...We were attacked by a local tribe, but that has to be expected given our surroundings. I would have been more surprised if we had be stranded for the amount of time that we were and had not been attacked."

" Captain Panaka spoke well of your conduct."

Sabe pushed the words aside and said, " I acted on instinct, it is all I knew to do."

" I knew you would do so," Padme said knowledgeably.

Sabe was a bit taken aback, " Is it good to be known so well?"

" We have to understand each other," She spoke as a matter-of-factly. But then feeling mischievous she continued, " Take comfort in that fact that I am a good judge of character."

" I bow to your skills in verbal flattery."

" Do try not to be jealous."

" I will try. But it is difficult."

In this moment they were their own age without any restrictions of the world pressing down upon them, for in this moment it was forgot. Sabe recognized this. In this moment not a single adult care was upon their minds. But such moments were short.

" Are you tired Padme?" Sabe asked after their moment of teasing reached its end.

" No, but I should return to my sleep shouldn't I?" For once it was Padme who was unsure, for once it was she who did not want to face the real world again.

" I think you should," Sabe spoke. Padme nodded, obeyed, and left.

Sabe returned to her contemplation. A single moment of lightheartedness was over.


	4. IV

IV

The storm on noon above us rolled,  
Of light the fury, furious gold,  
The long dray troubling us, the depth;  
Dark is unrocking, unrippling, still.  
- Robert Penn Warren

_I am unsure of every step I take, and fear I resemble Jar Jar Binks more than I care to admit. Now if only fortune would favor me as well - But I cannot rely upon that; I hold my own destiny._

They were on the land 'inbetween' - or so it was called. In stretch of land, located between the outskirts of Theed and the outskirts of the Gungan property, was an area of land that neither population claimed. It had now become the perfect place to form and unite under the same cause.

Padme sat with her handmaidens, alone; all were separated from the others. They were pressed for time, and had very little to work with. But that fact only seemed to make them more alert and aware of the situation. Rabe punched the coordinates into the system while Padme, Sabe, and Eirtae poured over their memory of their own city. Boss Nass, the Gungan leader, was with the women and put any input he could into their plans.

" That is certainly the best way to get to the throne room if we want to avoid as little of causalities as possible, " Eirtae pointed out the path. Boss Nass nodded, rather impressed with their confident knowledge.

" This is when the decoy scheme should come to prove at its most advantageous," Sabe agreed.

" It is set then," Padme said taking up the coordinates and walking to camp with Boss Nass. " I shall see if we can get the stamp of approval from the jedi."

Nature was echoing in their ears, an oddly comforting sound in what was now a battle strained world. " Shall you be alright?" Eirtae asked of Sabe as she watched Sabe prepare her weapons. She understood the strain Sabe had to be under. She carried the heaviest burden of them all.

Sabe turned to her and to Rabe, who was now also watching her with curiosity. Sabe spoke, " I shall have a small militia at my beck and call. I shall be alright. How about you?"

Eirtae nodded," Of course, I shall be protecting the Queen."

It was strange, and yet oddly wonderful to Sabe, how each of them was concerned with the other's welfare and how they were all ready to give their lives in serving Padme. This passionate loyalty was not something she was used to in others, yet she welcomed it.

Padme returned, " The plan was able to get by the red tape," She spoke dryly. " Let us separate and organize."

Sabe stood in front of the group of men she was to lead. They were all older than she was, and all of them were more experienced than she could ever boast. " Once in the hanger were are to split our group, and then relocate to the prison cells in effort to free some of the prisoners. But more importantly we shall hopefully distract and bring all action away from the Queen to ourselves." They all listened attentively to her, giving her their upmost respect, and they all trusted her. She felt a sense of empathy towards these men, and she cared about their fates. Her sudden emotion almost overwhelmed her and threatened to break her forced stoicism. It was as if in that moment she understood the position of Queen Amidala fully.

The battle raged with inevitable speed. Men fell around her before she had barely time to breath. She led her separated group away from the hanger. Her shotgun in hand she took down the droids with a determined accuracy. It was unfair to battle something that had no soul and to which life had no meaning, while her men gave up so much for their deaths. After much winding in the passageways of the palace, Sabe forced herself to make an observation. She halted in mid-run, and turned to her troop. " We are being met with little opposition, and we are not being followed," She spoke hurriedly. " Abort the first plan, we are going to the throne room." She raced down the passageway to her left and the farther their distance, the faster she went. With that sense of urgency, she felt a second wind.

The noise of boots upon the marble floors echoed as they came to the main corridor. She looked down into the throne room and she thanked her instinct. " Vicroy!" She called out in almost a taunt. " Your occupation here has ended."

To the watching galaxy the victory on Naboo was monumental. Not only did it bring that small planet to the Republic's noticed, it also brought a realization that they were a formidable planet when the need called for it. The Republic had often overlooked them, but this victory assured that it would not do so again. What was more, they were awed by the leadership of their Queen. Being both small in size and quite young had not been a deterrent. Of which was both a terrifying and thrilling fact for the galaxy.

Sabe noted with interest the amount of delegations that had come to visit the planet and join in their celebration. Never had such figures graced the landscape before, many jedi came as well - although she suspected for another reason. Padme never spoke of it, but Sabe could tell Padme was pleased and relieved by the enthusiasm this celebration inspired in the galaxy. It promised greater intervention from the government in this planet's welfare, and that had always been one of Padme's upmost interests. But Sabe had her own suspicions, and wondered if the new praise was going to be as benefiting as Padme hoped it would be in the future; the future was always hazy. But she also knew Padme's greatest relief was knowing that her people were safe; it sounded like the stuff of a dirt cheap novel when spoken, but when connected with Padme one suddenly felt inspired by such a thought. It was in part what made Padme so successful as Queen. She believed in those ideals and everyone knew it was not mere say.

Padme was dressed resplendently for the celebration, her costume had been designed by the creative Eirtae in a short amount of time. Yet it could by said that it was Eirtae's most aesthetically pleasing work. Padme watched the gathering crowd below from her window. Sabe had been looking for her and found her. She walked up to her queen and too looked down upon the crowd. " Our city has never looked so alive," Sabe spoke.

" This is true," Padme nodded. She then turned to Sabe as if she just thought of something, her eyebrow were raised, " You never asked me about my decision to reveal yourself as my decoy at the Gungan Ruins."

" Why, should I have?" It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it.

The Queen shook her head," You've done well Sabe."

Like a gift she presented these words and Sabe smiled gratefully.

They both turned their eyes back upon the bustling crowd again. Sabe was amused by the children below who who were trying to claim as much confetti as possible and then the intervention of the parents trying to devide it evenly. A typical family affair, she thought. It was amazing how things could return to normal so quickly. Was this typical for every planet? It could not be, and was it a positive or negative way of life on Naboo?

" I forgot to mention," Sabe started, " The boy Anakin was asking for you again this morning. I think he feels rather neglected by you."

Padme turned again, " Really? That's sweet." A genuine smile was upon her face. " It is flattering to recieve such attention from what is supposed to be such an anti-girl stage."

" It is odd don't you think?" Sabe replied. She shook her head with feigned seriousness, " Something must be wrong with him."

Sabe walked next to Obi-Wan. His hand was upon the shoulder of his new apprentice, the young hero, Anakin Skywalker. He carefully lead the boy as they walked.

They were in the middle of a large group heading out the the platform where the parade was to end. Boss Nass and Queen Amidala were then to close this day of celebration. They were leading the procession now. Sabe could easily see the Queen ahead with her white dress amongst all the the dark clothing.

Now that he was walking beside her, she looked at the jedi and noticed a difference in him. He looked older somehow, there was an aura about him now that was not there before. There was a melancholy lit to his gaze. He did not seem to feel any pride in defeating his enemy (what had been called a 'sith'); and he only had the look of a man with a weight of responsibility upon his shoulders. He had lost his friend and master.

Sabe felt a surge of pity for him, and for once was sorry she had to play the part of the invisible handmaiden. She could not say anything. But, as if he sensed her sympathy, she now felt his gaze upon her. She looked up at him and although he did not speak either, she saw a thanks and appreciation in his glance.

For no one had comforted him at all until that moment, not even Master Yoda.

They all stood regally as the parade of gungans came forward. Naboo, in this moment, lay not as a secret. But it allowed for true emotion to break through. For once the gungans and humans of this planet accepted each other. Joy was upon the citizen's faces, and the Queen smiled a look reassurance to the young Anakin Skywalker. If one would have looked they would have noticed a secretive smile that could rival the Mona Lisa under the hood of the handmaiden close to the queen. So much had changed, and in that moment it felt like a change for the better.


	5. V

**Note: **A many thanks so far to all of those who have been patiently reading and reviewing this as it progresses. I know there have been calls for more Obi-Wan and I promise he shall take a more active part later on in the story, as truthfully I could not keep him out of it for long being ahem the fan that I am.In the meantime I am trying to piece and build Sabe's character, andIthank all of you who have been following as I try and develop her.

V

The old anvil laughs at many broken hammers  
There are men who cannot be bought.  
The fireborn are at home in the fire.  
The stars make no noise.  
You can't hinder the wind from blowing.  
Who can live without hope?  
- Carl Sandburg

_Another step I take, and am thankful that there is no end in sight._

The rain could be heard echoing across the palace. It had a musical chime as it glanced across the windows. The beauty of the planet was half owing to the amount of rain it received. Those who inhabited Naboo usually welcomed such days.

A changing of the guard was underway. Queen Amidala's term had ended and she was stepping down despite wishes that she would stay. For her reign after the Battle of Naboo had come to be known as 'The Glorious Years'. An amendment had recently been made and passed that allowed a Queen to reign for more than two terms. But Padme made it clear that she was more displeased with the amendment than flattered, and she quickly worked so that the law receded.

But Padme had a thrive for politics, so when she was offered the position of Senator by the Queen elect, it was something she was pleased with and did agree to take upon her shoulders. Sabe told her that she was the kind of person who could never be at rest unless she was doing something, she was a paradox. Padme supposed this to be true about herself. But Padme felt that if it was true of her, she felt it would also be true of Sabe.

But more than one obvious change was to come about with Queen Jamillia taking over and Padme taking the place of Senator. Padme had felt that she should relieve her current handmaidens of their duties. " I am indebted to each of you," Padme spoke. " You have all been duty bound and have never wavered. You have held your tedious positions with dignity that I find inspired my own. I feel it would be unfair of me to ask you to spend your entire lives devoted to this work, so I am relieving you of your duties so that you can move forward and attain your own goals. I thank you for your friendship and loyalty." Padme observed each one of them, they had all changed in many ways. When they went about the palace in their traditional attire, they were no longer the same height and shape. Each had the appearance of an individual woman now.

On the day of Queen Amidala and her Administration's departure, each handmaiden was to leave as secretly as when they had entered eight years ago. They were to go out individually, alone; and no one was to ever know who they were or what they had done.

Sabe's lone figure walked the back halls of the palace. Her face now uncovered, and she was dressed in a normal Naboo fashion free of heavy royal garb. Upon her shoulder she carried a knapsack that held the little of her possessions, all that she was personally allowed to own during those eight years. She had grown tall, and even gangly in some respects. But she had a graceful lilt to her walk. Her hair was dark, as were her eyes. Her features were still very similar to Padme's own, but now that her face was free of any tricks or nuances to remain anonymous, one saw that there were aspects about her face that were her own, that were unique.

" Sabe," She heard a well-known voice behind her call out. She turned and saw Padme hurrying toward her, " I am bending the rules a bit I know, but I could not let you go without saying good-bye individually. I am not sure when I shall see you again," She finished with a shake of her head, looking up at her friend who was now taller than herself.

A joyful grin spread across Sabe's face," Well I am glad you have bent the rules, however much it may incur Sio Bibble's wrath."

Padme smiled as well, but her face held hints of melancholy, " It will not be the same without you, and I am selfishly going to miss you."

Sabe's own face sobered, " When are you to leave for Coruscant?"

" In two weeks approximately. But what about you, what are your plans?"

" I have decided that my talents lie in arguments," she said wryly and a hint of amusement hovered about her lips, Padme smiled. "And the best forum for that ambition as you know are the courts. I am thinking of trying to earn a law degree."

" Where shall you attend school?" Padme questioned.

" I think I may try my hand at a school in Coruscant, since there can be no greater public forum in this galaxy."

Padme nodded, " Agreed...Well you will astonish the courts with your talents I'm sure," Padme encouraged her friend.

" We shall see," Sabe replied simply.

" You are self-deprecating," Padme countered.

" I was not always, I think I picked up that trait from you."

" I always thought you should have been my sister," Padme mused unable to deny the claim. " Shall you visit your father before you leave?"

Sabe shook her head, her voice sad, " I honestly do not know. I will make an effort although."

They had reached the end of the corridor. Sabe turned to her friend, " Take care of yourself Padme. You will not loose complete contact with me?"

Padme shook her head," I would not wish to."

Sabe and Padme embraced, " The years of safety will go by quickly I am sure for all of my handmaidens." " We will see each other again," Sabe agreed.

Sabe then turned and her thin figure took its last steps out of what had been her home and life's work for eight years.

It was odd to walk out into the city without a cloak or shrouding. She almost felt as an entirely different person now. No one recognized her, and in some ways she felt like a foreigner in this city; although she knew the streets well, they did not know her.

She walked through the active, yet somehow not bustling, city until she came to a street she knew well. She stood in front of her home for the first time in eight years. How strange to be so near your home and yet never see it for eight years. Yet in many ways it really did not feel like her home. With a push of her long fingers she moved the dark, wavy strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She walked up the steps to her home, neither hurrying nor halting. She had no expectations and no fears.

" Father," She called as she entered. Her voice echoed across the empty house, and no reply was given. She walked forward. Nothing had changed in eight years. The furniture was were it had always been, and the decor was exactly the same. This did not surprise her, her father never had liked change and her mother was apathetic. She entered the kitchen, " Father," She called again, although this time she did not expect to receive an answer.

But there he was, his head on the table of which was full of paperwork. He was breathing slowly, obviously in a state of slumber. His hair had grayed to a point where there was little black left, and his face was more worn with the years. She expected this, yet somehow it still affected her. She reached out and softly covered his hand with her own. She sat down next to him and would wait for him to awake, however long that took.

A little droid entered the kitchen and started fumbling with pans to begin cooking. It was obviously a cheap droid, as it was inefficient in trying to prepare. Her father must have not cared about eating well.

Thanks to the noise she felt her father stir. With a groan he lifted his head and tilted it in effort cure an obvious cramp. Sabe observed the wrinkles that now lined his face, particularly around the mouth - as if he pursed his lips often.

He started when he saw her.

" I'm sorry papa, I did not mean to frighten you."

He leaned closer and recognition came to his face, " Sabe?"

She nodded, " Yes."

A smile of delight took over and standing up, he pulled her into his arms, " I cannot believe it is you my girl." He then pushed her back a little, and observed her, " You've grown fairly tall. But you are as skinny as always. You get that from your mother I suppose. But I think you look more like me than her overall." He took her face into both of his hands, " Oh, 'tis so good to see you!"

Sabe was overwhelmed and asked in surprise, " You are?"

" Of course I am!" He replied unaffected, his smile still large. He turned away and started look about kitchen, sidestepping the droid. " Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

" No thank you papa," Sabe said quietly, feeling touched and more emotional than she would like. She hurriedly assisted her father, as he started fumbling around making the same amount of noise as the droid, " Here papa, you sit down. You're hungry I know so let me prepare you something before dinner."

Her father looked at her and did not even acquiesce, he turned and sat down willingly. " So..." Sabe heard her father start as she searched his bare storage holes for something. " You were serving the Queen all of these years right? I can't really remember."

Sabe's hands slowed. " Yes," She replied.

" Ah," Her father spoke lightly, " That's nice. Hmmm, so what will you do now?"

" I am thinking of going to school. The prospect of law interests me," She spoke finally alighting upon something in that kitchen to prepare.

Her father continued upon a different subject, his face thinking, " You know my costumer today failed to give me his order number. I have to fix that. Don't let me forget Sabe."

" I'll stick notes in every room, I find that helps me," Spoke Sabe a bit bitterly now, but her father did not notice. Her smile and lit eyes were now gone; nothing had changed.

Sabe spent a month with her father. She made sure he had enough food stored, and bought him a new droid. He had become more absent-minded then he used to be, and so she took to organizing his business. It kept her busy, and she liked to be busy; for then one did not have to focus upon their own thoughts. " What would I do without you Sabe, " Her father told her one day. " It is really wonderful that you are doing all of this, that work for the palace really has made you quite competent."

She never dared to ask about her mother. For one thing was certain, her mother was now gone and it had affected him. She did not need to know anymore, he would not have been able to tell her anyway.

" Listen papa," She spoke, as she put down her bag in the doorway, " Here is where you can contact me. Please do so if you need anything. Also yes," She anticipated his question, " I do have your business cards and I will promote like a telemarketer interrupting a comlink."

He laughed, well pleased. " I will miss you my girl."

" I shall always been there if you need to talk to me," She assured him. Then she added tentatively, " I love you papa."

She meant it, and he saw that. " Yes Sabe, I know you do and really I do not deserve it." He shrugged with ease and then hugged his daughter, " I love you too," He told her.

Sabe forced back tears that threatened and slowly pulled away, " Goodbye papa."

She turned away, and her father watched her walk away, noticing that there was something both melancholy and strong about her pace.


End file.
